Échecs et sentiments
by IchabodCraneBurton
Summary: La veille de leur départ pour Cuba, Erik avoue ses sentiments à Charles. [OS Cherik, SLASH classé M pour une raison.]


Charles et Erik jouaient aux échecs dans le salon. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée et une douce chaleur enveloppait la pièce. Les autres mutants étaient dans leurs chambres. Il étaient donc seuls.

La nuit était bien avancée et ils devraient aller se coucher. Le lendemain, les attendait une dure journée : ils allaient arrêter Shaw. Charles était concentré sur le jeu, un verre de whisky à la main. Erik avait plus de mal à suivre mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il observait Charles, en espérant que ce dernier ne lise pas ses pensées.

Depuis que Charles l'avait sauvé -depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés-, un sentiment étrange avait grandi en lui, sentiment qu'il essayait d'ignorer. Mais quand il voyait son ami, assis ainsi devant lui, il se surprenait à avoir des pensées qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour un homme (voire pour personne), pas de cette façon.

Qu'il était beau. Erik ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait penser que son ami était terriblement sexy, assis de cette manière, affalé avec classe dans son fauteuil, le verre à la main, et les jambes croisées. Erik passa un doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait ces jambes. Charles les décroisa pour pouvoir jouer, d'une manière involontairement sensuelle. Erik sentit une bosse tirer sur son pantalon et déglutit.

Charles se pencha pour bouger son pion. Quand il l'eut reposé, Erik, dans un geste précipité, se pencha à son tour pour prendre la main de son ami. Charles releva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Erik continuait de regarder la main dans la sienne.

\- Charles... tu es avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, désespéré. Le professeur hésita, encore plus surpris.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Demain, nous arrêterons Shaw, ensemble, et tu obtiendras vengeance.

\- Je ne pensais pas à Shaw, je... je pensais à après... tu resteras toujours avec moi ? J'ai... besoin de toi.

Erik releva les yeux vers Charles, et caressa doucement du pouce la main de son ami, qui la retira brusquement.

\- Erik, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- J'ai besoin de toi, répéta-t-il.

Charles était troublé. Il regarda son ami dans les yeux. Erik semblait désespéré et fatigué.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, mon ami, tu sembles exténué. Et je vais en faire de même.

Charles se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Erik ne résista pas, le suivit et l'atteint avant qu'il ne soit arriver à la porte. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Charles pour le retourner et le plaquer le dos contre la porte. Sans hésitation, il prit le visage de Charles entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec violence.

A peine ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle du professeur que son désir se fit plus grand, et son érection tira encore plus sur son pantalon. Erik pressait encore plus sa bouche. Charles n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre, il se laissa d'abord faire, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Erik ne lâchait pas le visage de Charles et renforça sa prise. Il écrasait de son torse celui de son ami, et il plaqua son érection contre l'entre-jambe de Charles. Il poussa un gémissement entre ses baisers, qui se firent encore plus désespérés. Il ouvrit sa bouche et sa langue se posa sur les lèvres de Charles, qui commençait à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Erik frémissait de plaisir dans tout son corps et ses lèvres tremblaient. Le désir l'envahissait tout entier. Il voulait plus. Il voulait Charles. Plus rien n'importait, sinon Charles. Il le voulait tout à lui, l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui croyait en lui. Il fourra sa langue dans la bouche de Charles pour rencontrer sa langue.

Charles sembla retrouver ses esprits, et repoussa de toutes ses forces le torse d'Erik, collé à lui. Leurs bouches s'arrachèrent l'une de l'autre et Charles poussa encore son ami pour s'en libérer totalement. Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. Charles restait collé le dos à la porte et reprenait son souffle. Erik haletait et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un air extrêmement gêné sur le visage. Il était abasourdi, et profondément vexé d'avoir été rejeté par Charles. Il osa relever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Charles, qui le regardait avec incompréhension, colère, et presque du dégoût.

Après une minute de silence, Charles se décolla de la porte et saisit la clenche. Il sortit du salon sans se retourner, sans dire un mot. Erik resta seul et déboussolé. Il était penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux, toujours haletant. Un sanglot le parcourra et un gémissement désespéré sortit de sa bouche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma, se redressa et prit une longue inspiration. Il tira sur son pull pour le réarranger, passa une main dans ses cheveux et reprit un air grave. Il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il se mit au lit rapidement, mais il lui fut impossible de s'endormir. Il s'était couché nu, et dans son lit, Charles s'imposa à son esprit. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Erik, qui avait une main posée sur son torse, la fit glisser vers son nombril, puis jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Ses doigts caressèrent son pénis avant de s'en emparer.

En repensant à Charles et à leur baiser, l'érection était revenue. Erik se mit à la frictionner, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus rapidement et violemment. Le plaisir parcourait son corps et il ne put retenir ses gémissements. Il revoyait Charles, assis dans son fauteuil, beau et songeur. Il repensait à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, le désir qui avait parcouru son corps.

Erik versa une larme alors que le plaisir et la douleur s'emparaient de son corps. Quand il lâcha finalement son sexe, il ressentit un grand vide en lui. Cela ne le comblait pas. C'était de son ami qu'il avait besoin. Il voulait Charles à ses côtés.

* * *

Erik ouvrit les yeux. Une légère lueur éclairait sa chambre à travers les rideaux. Il se redressa, et se soutenant sur les coudes, il regardait dans le vide, la tête baissée. Il se tourna vers l'horloge. Il était encore tôt.

Erik souleva les draps pour s'en dégager. Il les avait tâchés avec sa semence durant la nuit. Il regarda les traces plusieurs secondes en se rappelant l'expression de Charles quand ce dernier l'avait rejeté. Il se leva finalement et alla prendre une douche.

Tandis que l'eau coulait sur ses cheveux, il fixait son sexe. Depuis qu'il avait vu les traces sur son lit, Charles hantait ses pensées, il ne le quittait plus. Erik soupira. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Son ami n'allait plus pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il allait l'ignorer, du moins allait-il se tenir le plus loin possible d'Erik.

Ce dernier prit comme la veille son membre qui se tendait dans sa main droite et se masturba violemment, l'eau continuant de couler sur son corps. Il gémissait de plaisir et de chagrin. Il pleurait presque. Son désir pour Charles le submergea tout entier. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lâcha brusquement son sexe, et se maintint au mur grâce à son autre bras. Il leva la tête vers le haut et l'eau éclaboussa son visage.

Il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, et se dirigea vers le fauteuil dans sa chambre. Dessus était posé la tenue qu'il devait mettre : l'uniforme de leur équipe. Jaune et bleu. Erik se demanda comment Hank avait-il pu choisir ces couleurs là, du moins ce jaune-ci. Il s'empara du vêtement, et le mit. Avec ce jaune, c'était sûr qu'ils ne passeraient pas inaperçus, mais tant pis.

Il sortit dans le couloir. Pas de lumière. Les mutants dormaient encore. Il le traversa pour rejoindre l'escalier. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Charles, il vit de la lumière passer en dessous. Charles était debout.

Erik resta planté devant la porte. Il ne bougea pas. Il hésitait. Il avait une envie folle d'entrer dans la chambre de l'homme qu'il aimait pour assouvir son désir. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et tendit la main vers la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

A peine allait-il la toucher qu'elle tourna d'elle même, et Charles apparut dans l'ouverture. Il l'avait entendu arriver, du moins il avait du entre ses pensées. Et peut-être même plus. Il vint alors à l'esprit d'Erik que son ami avait sûrement saisi son action de la veille, et même du matin, et qu'il avait du percevoir également ses fantasmes à son égard. Erik était un peu gêné, se doutant que si Charles avait tout perçu, cela n'arrangerait rien à la situation.

Erik serra la mâchoire, et tenta de paraître le plus neutre possible. Charles ne bougeait pas non plus, le bras s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait l'air furieux et il respirait fort. Ses yeux semblaient jeter des éclairs. Aucun de deux n'osait prendre la parole, et Erik essayait de contrôler au mieux ses pensées. Mais il baissa les yeux sur la tenue de Charles. Lui aussi avait revêtu l'uniforme des X-Men, mais n'avait pas fini de mettre la ceinture et des bandes noires qui la maintenait.

Un air malicieux se dessina sur la visage d'Erik, contre son gré, et il releva les yeux vers ceux de Charles, qui soupira et détourna le regard. Erik n'osait rien dire, mais il n'arrivait pas à effacer son léger sourire, ni à retenir ses fantasmes. Charles finit par relever à son tour le regard vers son ami et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes. Erik ne retenait pas ses pensées et ne lâchait pas les yeux bleus du télépathe.

Alors Charles rompit le silence en lâchant un "espèce d'idiot...", et contre toute attente, il tendit le bras vers Erik, et attrapa d'une main son col. La surprise d'Erik fut immense quand Charles tira alors violemment pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser.

Le télépathe n'y alla pas par quatre chemins : à peine leurs lèvres se touchèrent qu'il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche du mutant, dont le corps tout entier fut envahi de chocs électriques. Charles passa ses deux bras autour du cou d'Erik, et accéléra ses coups de langue. L'érection d'Erik revint et ses mains vinrent serrer son ami contre lui. Leurs deux torses se rencontrèrent et Erik sentit que Charles aussi avait une érection.

Alors il arracha sa bouche de celle de l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout. Charles, la bouche ouverte, avait un sourire séducteur et ses yeux bleus débordaient d'envie. Erik n'hésita pas trois secondes : il se pencha de nouveau et à son tour mit sa langue dans la bouche de son ami. Charles prit le haut d'Erik à deux mains et le tira dans la chambre, puis il le poussa dos contre la porte pour la refermer.

Charles était si entreprenant qu'Erik croyait rêver. Son ami l'avait si froidement rejeté la veille, et là, il lui avait presque sauté dessus. Leurs langues continuaient de se rencontrer et refusaient de se quitter. Charles faisait glisser ses mains sur le torse encore habillé d'Erik. Alors qu'elles remontaient vers le col, elles s'emparèrent de la fermeture qu'elles firent descendre jusqu'au nombril. Erik, bien entendu, se laissait faire et y prenait un grand plaisir. Il en avait tellement envie. Une de ses mains vint s'accrocher aux cheveux du télépathe, tandis que leurs bouches continuaient à s'entrechoquer.

Les mains de Charles caressèrent le torse libéré d'Erik et alors sa bouche quitta celle de son ami mutant pour descendre embrasser son cou. Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas encore, pour venir mordre un des tétons de son compagnon. Erik gémit et se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune expérience sexuelle avec un homme. Mais cela lui importait peu.

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi... se moqua-t-il, alors que Charles descendait toujours plus bas. Il releva la tête alors qu'il faisait descendre la fermeture jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas te plaindre, dit alors Charles avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais... tu m'as rejeté, lança l'autre, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi... tu n'as qu'à mettre mon attitude d'hier soir sur le compte de l'alcool...

Erik ria, tandis que les mains de Charles, maintenant à genoux, se baladaient sur ses cuisses. Il avait entièrement ouvert la combinaison du mutant, dont le sexe fut libéré. Erik retint sa respiration alors que Charles s'empara de son pénis en érection. Charles, qui jusque là avait été très entreprenant, hésita quelques secondes devant le phallus de son ami, n'ayant lui non plus aucune expérience homosexuelle.

Il regarda de nouveau le visage d'Erik, qui semblant plus sûr de lui. Mais il savait qu'ils avaient chacun autant envie l'un de l'autre. Alors Charles posa le bout de sa langue sur le sexe d'Erik. Puis ses lèvres. Et enfin il mit le pénis dans sa bouche. Les jeunes mutants ressentirent tout deux des sensations qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimentées. Charles continuait de sucer avec passion, et Erik répondait par des gémissements à peine retenus. De temps à autre, la langue de Charles étaient si habile qu'Erik donnait des coups de rein incontrôlables. Sa main tenait toujours les cheveux du télépathe, les serrant plus fort, si fort que Charles gémissait parfois lui aussi, mais il s'en moquait. Il avalait la semence qui sortait d'Erik. Il y prenait goût. Il continuait de sucer et aimait sentir son compagnon gémir entre ses lèvres.

Erik craqua quand Charles mordit son sexe. Il jouit alors et Charles, satisfait, lâcha son sexe et le sortit de sa bouche. Il le lécha les lèvres en regardant Erik dans les yeux. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus, releva Charles en s'aidant de ses pouvoirs. Et il le poussa sur le lit.

Erik ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais fait une telle fellation, alors que Charles était un débutant. La combinaison d'Erik était entièrement ouverte, laissant sortir son pénis, mais pas celle de Charles, la fermeture montée jusqu'en haut. Il fallait remédier à cela. Avec ses pouvoirs, Erik fit glisser la fermeture de Charles pour laisser découvrir son corps. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos. Erik lui monta dessus et vint s'asseoir sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de son ventre.

Il le dominait, et ça lui plaisait. Charles se mit en tête d'extraire son ami de sa combinaison. Ils en sortirent les deux bras et Erik se débrouilla pour enlever ses bottes et le bas de sa tenue. Il était nu sur Charles, qui se mordait les lèvres. Le désir des deux mutants augmentait à chaque seconde et Erik était en feu. Plus violemment que Charles ne l'avait fait avec lui, il enleva sa combinaison au télépathe.

Leurs deux corps nus se rencontrèrent et s'entrechoquèrent. Ils se moulaient l'un dans l'autre comme s'ils avaient été fait l'un pour l'autre. Erik se trouvait à présent entre les jambes de Charles et leurs deux érections se caressaient. Erik se pencha pour poser sa bouche sur le ventre de Charles qui frémissait. Il prit alors les hanches de ce dernier et les souleva, pour rendre la manœuvre plus facile.

Et quand il fut bien placé, Erik pénétra Charles. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement étouffé et tout son corps se cambra quand Erik entra en lui. Ce dernier resta ainsi quelques secondes le temps que son amant s'habitue à l'avoir en lui. Il sortit son sexe de Charles doucement, pour mieux redonner un coup puissant de hanche à l'intérieur du télépathe, qui émit un gémissement plus grave. Erik fit le mouvement de va-et-vient plusieurs fois, et Charles se cambrait à chaque fois, hésitant entre la douleur de la pénétration et le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait.

Erik n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui, et n'hésitait pas. Il était trop heureux d'être en Charles et de pouvoir lui donner de telles sensations. Il estima alors qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas dans la meilleure position. Erik s'extraya de Charles, qui transpirait comme un fou. Il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. Tant pour Erik que pour lui, cela avait été nouveau. Erik se coucha sur le ventre de son amant et l'embrassa avec passion.

Ils ne disaient rien. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient et avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Erik voulait donner plus à Charles. Il entreprit de le mettre sur le ventre. Il n'eut pas besoin de mots, Charles le lit dans ses pensées, complètement ouvertes au télépathe. Erik, à genoux sur le lit, retourna son amant, qui lui offrit ses fesses. Le mutant tira sur les hanches du jeune professeur pour le mettre à quatre pattes, et quand il fut près, il le pénétra par derrière, plus profondément que tout à l'heure, ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir plus intense à Charles.

\- Aaah...

Le télépathe essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres mutants. Ils avaient déjà de la chance, son lit ne grinçait pas. Mais les mouvements de hanches d'Erik lui procuraient tant de plaisir qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. Erik accélérait la cadence et son corps tout entier ne se donnait qu'à ça.

Il n'aurait voulu être avec personne d'autre, ou nul part ailleurs, pour rien au monde. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu était Charles, et il l'avait, entre ses mains, qui glissaient tantôt sur les hanches du télépathe, tantôt sur son dos légèrement musclé. Erik donna un puissant coup de hanche, qui prit par surprise Charles.

\- Aaaaah... Erik...

Ce dernier éprouvait un plaisir incroyable à entendre son amant prononcer son nom. Il renforça sa prise et accéléra de nouveau. Les deux hommes prenaient leur pied. Charles ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre et il n'avait jamais rien aimé plus que le sexe d'Erik en lui, et ses mains chaudes sur sa peau. Il en voulait encore, il en voulait plus. Chaque mouvement d'Erik lui arrachait un nouveau gémissement, qui furent peu à peu remplacés par un seul nom : Erik. Ce dernier s'enfonçait tellement profondément en lui. Il faut dire qu'Erik avait été gâté par la nature et possédait un instrument qui aurait pu faire hurler de plaisir n'importe qui. Et ici, en l'occurrence, Charles. Il continuait de prononcer le nom de son amant à chaque fois que le plaisir le prenait.

Bientôt les deux mutants jouissaient en même temps, criant presque le nom l'un de l'autre. Charles finit par reprendre ses esprits, se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le manoir, et il priait le ciel pour que les autres n'aient rien entendu. Erik sentit l'inquiétude de son amant et s'en dégagea.

Ils étaient tous les deux nus, en sueur, dans la chambre du professeur. Charles se remit sur le dos, se maintenant sur les coudes. Erik se pencha vers lui. Le télépathe prit son visage entre ses mains et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, torse contre torse. Erik s'écarta, regarda son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait, et se leva du lit, pour prendre sa combinaison. Il poussa un léger rire, avant de quitter la chambre, souriant. Charles et lui allaient devoir reprendre une douche.

Dans quelques heures, ils seraient à Cuba.


End file.
